


Purebred

by MiladyAlluca



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Consensual, Dom/sub, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor SephCloudZack, Minor Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, ZackCloud Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAlluca/pseuds/MiladyAlluca
Summary: Cloud Strife is a frustrated twenty-something that's tired of thinking he knows what he wants but not how to get it.  Thanks to some impulsive decisions and a helpful kink forum, he meets Sephiroth, an experienced dom willing to fulfill his deepest, most personal fantasies. Cloud gets to be a pampered housecat without any strings attached...until Sephiroth introduces him to the dazzling, willful mutt named Zack Fair and it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to ultimately be a (kinky) Zakkura / ZackCloud ship story!!!  
> There WILL be SephCloud and ZackCloudSeph interactions for consensual kink exploration.  
> But relationship-wise this story is going to be about Zack and Cloud.  
> Also Sephiroth is a good guy in this universe, not an antagonist;;  
> Future tags will be added for future chapters like bondage, sex, etc.

Breathing a little lightly, fast shaky pants passed through plush lips as Cloud unbuttoned his shirt. The white sleeves slid down from his shoulders to his elbows and he held his pose a moment longer, blonde lashes lowering as heat bloomed in his cheeks. Bright verdant eyes were piercing him with their gaze, but the tall man they belonged to only continued to silently watch him. Wait for him.

Cloud could hear his pulse in his ears, pressed his lips together tightly and swallowed, dropping his shirt to the carpeted floor. The lighting of the bedroom illuminated the curvature of his body, the willowy muscles along his chest and hips. His arms hung limply a moment, the feeling of exposure making him forget what to do with them for a moment.

A silver brow lifted, not in an unkind or impatient way, and the blond snapped back into focus.

His hands went to his waist, flipping the button of his dark skinny jeans - a pair with no tears or holes in the knees, he’d tried to dress up for this. He wondered if he should be trying harder to put on a show, but the thought just embarrassed him and he tried to blink it off before shoving the denim material down from his hips. The motion dragged his briefs down as well, freeing his cock that he was a little ashamed to see bouncing energetically against his thigh.

Thin lips twitched, the closest Cloud had seen of a smile on the other man’s face, and he felt invigorated to keep going. He was over half way undressed, it was all or nothing now, and he wasn’t about to hop around trying to jerk his pants and socks back on if he chickened out of this whole thing after all. He couldn’t think of a sexy way to get his jeans off his ankles once he’d gotten them to his knees, but he was inches of fabric away from traipsing around naked anyway, so he might as well have no shame bending over to finish tugging the tight pant legs down the rest of the way.

Tugging his foot out of one leg, he stepped on the pooled jeans and freed his other ankle. Shuffling sheepishly off his pile of pooled clothing, Cloud’s hands fidgeted at his sides as he hung his head, cheeks warm and head a little hazy as the reality sunk into his bared flesh. He was really doing this...thing. He faintly wondered if he should be more demure about this, but his cock was already giving him away and he realized belated he’d been bouncing it around the last few seconds taking his pants off.

The young man hadn’t really even been thinking about it much during the actual disrobing, but the way his company was staring at him made him feel warmly self-conscious in the afterthought. Even the tips of his ears burned warm red with his blush. Pale teal eyes glared down at his toes as he scrunched them into the thick plush carpet beneath him to try and distract himself.

He’d noticed when he’d been walking in that the bedroom was decorated in contemporary modern touches and dark tones of blue and black accented with white and glass. It was an open room with plenty of natural sunlight from the windows cutting through the midday dimness, but that should be expected from a tall floor apartment in a nicer part of Midgar. The furniture was obviously designer but still somehow suggested comfort...if you could get over the imposingness of the black leather seating and black stained four poster king sized bed dominating the room.

His shoulders tensed when the leather of the settee creaked as the other man stood up, reminding him he wasn’t meant to just be standing around naked taking in the scenery.

Soon the taller man was standing in front of him, breathing slow and calm, Cloud could hear the quiet exhale of his breath as he was being appraised. The sudden touch of fingertips to his bicep made him jump, recoiling from the sudden feeling. An apologetic grimace soured the blond’s visage and the man huffed in disapproval.

Cloud felt his chin caught between a thumb and forefinger and was forced to look up, his striking eyes worried for a moment that he’d be lectured, or worse, rejected.

“I-I’m sorry,” he offered genuinely, but was shushed when the other man’s thumb traced over his lower lip.

“Apologies are unbecoming of a proud cat, wouldn’t you agree?”

Cloud’s brows furrowed for a moment as he looked between the other man’s eyes, distracted by the way the sunlight shimmered between his silvery bangs and drawn back into viridian eyes waiting for his answer, betraying little except expectation.

Cloud’s plush peach lips tugged in the corners as he seemed to seriously consider his response.

He seemed to have taken too long because the man smirked and moved his hand to cup his palm over Cloud’s cheek, his finger tracing along Cloud’s angular jawline.

“Besides, cats don’t speak, not with words,” there was a hint of amusement in the man’s tone.

Cloud felt his blush resurge with more blood at the reminder and his lips moved as though he wanted to speak, but then thought better of it. Humming quietly, he nudged his head into the man’s hand, glancing back up at him curiously, his gut twisting and flipping as he sought acknowledgement and approval.

The man, Sephiroth, he corrected himself, grinned down at him. It was both flattering and eerie.

“Fast learner. Usually I’d only expect such communication, but during today’s session we’ll allow speech so I can get a better read on you.”

“Okay…” Cloud agreed, though honestly he almost might have agreed to anything Sephiroth suggested in that moment. Talk about no thoughts, brain empty. All his processing power was working trying to keep his blood from filling his cheeks and passing himself out from embarrassment as he was reminded again of the very specific reason he was standing there naked...and aroused.

It was a couple years ago that a repressed college junior had taken to his laptop in frustration and embarrassment at two-thirty in the morning after a particularly unfulfilling masturbatory session to google how to play with his ass. Stumbling upon a kinky forum site with helpful hints, tips, tricks, and amusingly illustrated guides on how to even prep one’s ass for such a task didn’t seem like it’d have been as much of an awakening as it was.

But Cloud had made a new email just to join and lurk further in the forums and had had to push his laptop away and stare up at the ceiling of his dorm room, cheeks and dick hot with blood and excitement. Fast forward an undergrad graduation two years later and he was still a lurker that had a post history of less than 30 forum posts but he certainly wouldn’t consider himself vanilla or inexperienced anymore. If anything, his appetite had evolved with his search history and he itched for more. For experience, for touch, for  _ something _ .

But it wasn’t just any old thing he could simply bring up to his best friend over coffee and lunch to get her input on how to proceed, though that may have been a little easier honestly in hindsight than posting awkwardly in the forum he’d become such a quiet regular in on how to get some dick and kink without like...being interested in anyone or knowing anyone who could give it in the first place.

The last couple of months had been a whirlwind of awkward socializing on the forum, private messages between a long time forum-member that just so happened to live within thirty minutes of him in Midgar and an even more awkward meeting at a munch that he’d been dragged to by his best friend after confessing to her and swearing off the whole thing - hence the dragging. 

That’s where he’d met Sephiroth, and not long after had stumbled into the perverse little arrangement he was participating in now...not that his best friend knew all the details but he’d had to text her a bit of his intentions so someone he trusted knew where exactly he was that afternoon and evening...well not literally knew he was in some almost-stranger’s bedroom stripped down and half hard though she could probably have guessed.

Tifa knew the street address and apartment number...and even that felt like more information than Cloud wanted to share. But it was a safety net, one put in place supposedly to make him feel more comfortable - more able to let himself feel himself out. And yet here he was stewing over the weird and awkward logistics of it all instead of the objectively handsome man standing in front of him.

“Cloud? Where did you go?” Sephiroth asked quietly, the hint of amusement in his voice replaced with a careful concern, searching for hesitance or disrupted consent.

“N-nowhere, just...lost in my head,” he huffed, hesitating, not knowing what to do with his hands that still hung heavily at his sides.

Sephiroth gave him a calculating look for a moment before thoughtfully tilting his head and leaning in, pressing his lips close to the shell of Cloud’s ear.

“If you’re getting lost, I’ll put a collar on you to keep you close.”

Sephiroth’s proposal made Cloud’s eyes widen, face darken, and his lips flapped before sealing shut tightly to swallow a lump in his throat. Glancing down, meaning, wanting, to glare at his bare toes again - Cloud instead found himself staring straight at Sephiroth’s crotch and he was mildly curious if he could see the shape of Sephiroth’s dick through his slacks and if that meant the other man was aroused too.

The long haired man’s eyes narrowed and he slid his fingers down Cloud’s neck, brushing his thumb over his adam’s apple and resting pointedly in the dip of his collarbone before pulling away, curling his fingers in a beckoning motion.

“Come with me, we’ll finish getting you ready.”

Cloud gulped, his mouth suddenly wet and tight beneath his tongue that he had to swallow again.

He nearly tripped over his own two feet in his haste to follow, somewhat thankful that Sephiroth either didn’t notice or was too polite to acknowledge it.

As the larger man took a seat back on the couch, Cloud stopped walking in front of him, looking down to the small pile of items beside his thigh and renewing his blush again.

“Lay over my lap.”

“Y-Yea…” Cloud nodded, tearings his eyes away from the fluffy faux fur tail in a dusty blond color not unlike his own hair to leer at Sephiroth’s knees.

Helped by Sephiroth’s extended hand, Cloud laid himself over the man’s lap and adjusted self-consciously as his dick was brushing up against the man’s thigh. How he wasn’t melting into a puddle or self-immolating he wasn’t entirely sure, but it was either stupidity or bravery that kept him breathing with a mostly straight face.

At least until the familiar sound of a lube bottle being uncapped met his ears and Cloud wondered if Sephiroth could also hear the roaring of blood surging in his face threatening to deafen the blond.

Warm, slick fingertips found his ass, petting over him with little fanfare as Cloud tried to even his breathing and relax. Sephiroth’s free hand came to rest heavily on his back, between his shoulder blades. It was kind of comforting in how solid it felt, keeping him still and balanced. Safe. Yea, yea that was good.

Cloud’s lashes fluttered as Sephiroth began to ease one finger inside him. He’d been embarrassed that his first task upon arriving had been to clean and prepare himself in the other man's bathroom, but now he was grateful he’d been given the opportunity to do it himself privately. He wasn’t sure he could handle someone else doing it for him, or worse watching...but Cloud must have had some kind of masochistic streak or humiliation fetish blossoming because he was almost displeased to realize the thought made his dick twitch. And not in an horribly awful way. 

Were he alone, he might have physically dragged his palms over his face.

But Sephiroth’s insisting fingers were drawing him back out of his spiralling thoughts, grounding him into the sensation of large fingers working him open. Cloud released a shuddering gasp, his hands awkwardly palming at the leg of Sephiroth’s pants as he tried to get a grip on the man, only one hand was lucky enough to at least have his knee to grasp onto.

“Hhaah…” Cloud breathed, his voice breaking a little at the filling feeling of two fingers spreading him.

“Is this alright?” Sephiroth asked quietly in that eerily calm, gravely voice of his.

“Mh...y-yes sir,” Cloud said with a little smirk that the other man couldn’t see. But Sephiroth seemed to like it and pet his back gently where he held him down.

“I’m adding another.” was all the warning Cloud got before Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and then returned to press three slick digits against his ass. The gentle but insistent stretching and Cloud’s attempts at relaxing and trying to accommodate them left him with a relatively easy intrusion.

“You’re taking to this quickly,” Sephiroth noted, not sounding critical or curious. Cloud blushed and hung his head a little lower. He wasn’t exactly a total virgin, Sephiroth should have - would have - known that from his post history and their messages. For a moment Cloud was almost feeling a little indignant thinking Sephiroth hadn’t believed him when he’d proclaimed his limited but still existent experience.

But then those fingers were twisting inside him and Cloud shuddered again, hissing between his teeth and unable to stop his hips from bucking against Sephiroth’s thigh.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing,” Cloud huffed a little breathlessly, blushing in his cheeks and trying to glance over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of Sephiroth’s face.

Sephiroth didn’t laugh, which left Cloud feeling a little embarrassed more so from being left hanging than the fact that the man with three fingers up his ass hadn’t laughed at his joke. And then Cloud felt his thoughts spiral into disappointment in himself for not taking the situation seriously. He might have offended the other man, or made light of what might have been a genuine compliment or- 

Sephiroth withdrew his fingers completely and patted Cloud’s ass cheek a little smartly.

“That’s an attitude more befitting a proud housecat,” the man acknowledged, the low timbre of Sephiroth’s voice taking on an almost amused lilt. “But you don’t look it just yet.”

Cloud gulped and lowered his head, lips quivering before he bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop them. This was it...the crowning moment? The next pressure Cloud felt at his ass was the smooth, lubed surface of hard silicone. The plug he’d specifically ordered for this session...it wasn’t huge or small, but he’d certainly feel it once it was buried inside of him, hence why Sephiroth had prepped him so intently. He didn’t want to take things too slow with small plugs, but didn’t want to overwork himself with too greedy a size...but now that Sephiroth was working the plug’s pointed tip into him slowly, Cloud wondered heatedly if a slightly smaller option may have been ideal.

Gasping humidly, Cloud had to swallow around a mouthful of drool when the plug was a quarter way inside him and he could feel his body accepting it. But Sephiroth refused to slide it home, holding it still at the widest part of the plug. Cloud was afraid to move, but was more afraid Sephiroth would deny him the rest of the stimulation and he couldn’t help but whine and wiggle his hips carefully as though hoping to entice.

Whether it worked or not he wasn’t sure, all he could focus on was the pressure at his ass and the plug finally sliding into him, the widest part pushed inside and his muscles squeezing tightly around the smaller base. Quivering and shoulders shuddering, Cloud dug his fingers into the fabric of Sephiroth’s pant leg, his hips twitching and thighs quivering. 

He could feel the slight tickle of the faux fur tail’s base against his ass cheeks and further down along his thighs. The tail even had enough of a counter weight to pull a little against the plug, making Cloud all the more aware of it. It made his cheeks warm and tips of his ears burn as he wiggled his hips experimentally and felt the tail quiver with his movements.

When Sephiroth’s hand returned to his ass, it was wiped clean of lube. Sephiroth gently stroked him from cheek to the back of his thigh and then traced beneath the tail to lift it a bit and tug on the plug as well. Cloud groaned a little, urging his hips back into the other man’s thigh.

Sephiroth dropped the tail, allowing it to settle into place as Cloud sighed out gently. The fake fur was soft against the backs of his thighs, the soft weight of it punctuating by the fullness from the plug a reminder that Cloud was getting what he wanted. Honest to gods a proper kink scene centered around his desires and then some, all that was left…

“Cloud?” Sephiroth murmured softly, drawing him out of his reverie. “On your knees.” 

The blond man’s lips twitched at the order and he narrowed his eyes, a protest on reflex at the ready, but he swallowed it down. Shaky hands pushed up on Sephiroth’s thigh and Cloud gingerly lifted himself off of the other man’s lap and onto his knees on the carpet. His tail draped itself over the backs of his folded knees, making goosebumps rise up his spine as he shook himself out.

Sephiroth was watching him with what he could only guess to be an approving glance before he leaned over to grab the last item on the couch, a black leather collar. Cloud’s blue gaze followed Sephiroth's arm and hand to the collar, watching him lift it in both hands to hold it open while swallowing against a suddenly dry throat. His face was burning but anticipation was coiling in his gut and he tilted his chin up invitingly as the other man reached out to him. 

The collar was a couple inches wide, not enough to restrict movement but solid and lined in suede for comfort. Sephiroth gently slid the strap through the buckle and slowly tightened it until it was snug against Cloud’s throat. There was a loop in the lock arm for a small padlock, but there were none to be seen on the couch. Cloud couldn’t help but feel almost a little disappointed, but this was like...a trial run so maybe they’d try that in the future? It wasn’t like he’d not played around with a lock when he was back home in his own little apartment, testing out the collar’s fit and the lock keys. 

But it was different when someone else held the keys.

Shaking the impatient and greedy thought from his head, Cloud took in a test breath, able to breathe easily, and looked up at Sephiroth with narrowed eyes. He didn’t know what came after this part. Sephiroth and he’d discussed a lot, but Cloud had bashfully admitted he wouldn’t mind lending the lead to Sephiroth and being surprised a bit.

Sephiroth to his credit looked far more feline and majestic, like a white tiger with a halo of sunlight behind his silver head and green eyes half-lidded and dark. He looked commanding just sitting on the couch, knees spread and pale hands on his thighs. Cloud felt himself growing more sheepish the longer he stared, his shoulders twitching and hands clenching uselessly at his sides again.

“Come up here,” Sephiroth rumbled, gesturing to the couch cushion beside him.

Cloud’s eyes opened wider and he blushed before leaning forward to plant his hands on the floor to put himself on all fours. It was only for a few steps, his tail swaying behind him, but it was enough to make his insides twist up and jump and his chest feel light and full of air. Sephiroth seemed to approve, his thin lips tugging into a small smile that wasn’t vicious as he waited for Cloud to crawl up onto the couch.

Patting his lap, the other man tilted his head, his long hair falling over his shoulder as he looked to Cloud invitingly.

“Lay here.” 

Cloud listened with only a moment’s hesitance.

“Okay.”

It was a little awkward to maneuver in the small space on the cushion but soon he’d managed to gently lower himself so that he could lay his head over Sephiroth’s thigh. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but there was still a lot quietly going on in a small space of time. It was...a little less exciting than what he’d imagined a scene to be, but he wasn’t disliking it so far either.

“You seem a little disappointed,” Sephiroth said, the low tone of his voice soft on Cloud’s ears, but the blond almost suspected a hint of amusement in there somewhere.

Pursing his lips a little tightly, Cloud hummed before shrugging awkwardly, curling his legs up closer to his middle as he nudged himself closer against Sephiroth’s thigh.

“Uhm...it’s a little different than what I expected.”

“And?”

“It’s...not bad!” Cloud was quick to push out, glaring at the fine knit of the trouser fabric texture he could see from so close up.

“Skinship is good for developing a bond, I don’t want to push you too quickly. If you dislike my presence or if I bring you no serenity, this will not work.” The way Sephiroth spoke made Cloud feel a little like he was being talked down to, but he wasn’t sure if it was just his vulnerability making him feel more sensitive.

“Makes sense,” the blond agreed, trying to hide a bit of a pout. 

Before he realized Sephiroth’s intentions, Cloud startled a little when the older man lifted a hand to card his fingers through Cloud’s wild blonde hair. Eyes widening a little, Cloud’s lashes fluttered in contentment when Sephiroth dragged his short nails over his scalp.

“Mmn,” he hummed, closing his eyes and breathing in, enjoying the gentle scritching of Sephiroth’s fingers.

“There’s a good cat,” Sephiroth mused, the smirk practically audible through his words.

Cloud wanted to be a little indignant, maybe not fall into place of the role quite that easily...but it genuinely felt good and managed to relax his tense shoulders. Sephiroth even dragged his nails along behind Cloud’s ear, teasing the shell of cartilage with his fingertip before resuming the lazy scratches.

Nuzzling into Sephiroth’s thigh, Cloud felt his face color with some warmth. 

He really was falling into this pretty easily, the whole...whatever this was exactly. It was honestly probably a good thing, seeing as how he asked for it and all, but there was still a part of him stubbornly wondering if he should be protesting more...wondering if he wanted to protest more. But then he may have been getting ahead of himself, it was useless to protest his request of attire and gentle enjoyable contact.

This was just the beginning, if this went well, and if Sephiroth’s nonchalant demeanor suggested anything it was that they were doing well together, there would be more exciting things in store in the future, right?

The thought gave Cloud a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he blinked lazily as he snuggled against Sephiroth. His tail was still snugly in place, though his erection having received no attention at all remained a bit at half mast still. But Cloud decided he didn’t exactly want to have to deal with the fallout of peaked arousal anyway. It was nice like this. 

Sephiroth’s hand moved lower, petting over the back of Cloud’s collar and further down to the first knob of his spine, gently massaging his fingertips into the younger man’s back. Sighing out a fluttering breath, Cloud’s eyes closed and he tried to relax into the touch.

…

…

“-oud?” Sephiroth’s voice was quiet. “Cloud?”

“Mnh?” the blond hummed, blinking back to alertness as he sat up from Sephiroth’s lap. The feel of the collar against his throat and the familiar weight of his tail reminded him of the situation and he blinked a few times as his thoughts seemed to shake themselves out of a fluffy cocoon.

“It’s almost five,” Sephiroth said as though that meant something.

Cloud furrowed his brow and thought for a minute before a sense of realization dawned on him and he pursed his lips tightly as his body tensed. Damn, it had been over an hour already!? It was almost time that he needed to check in with Tifa before she burst into the apartment complex fists first to Cloud’s ‘rescue’ from a perverted dom.

“I uh, need my phone,” Cloud babbled, his voice a little soft and still heavy from his hazy daze he’d been resting in. Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed with his lips moving into a small grin and he gestured to his dresser where both of their phones had been left.

Uncaring of his state of undress, more concerned with the time, Cloud stumbled a step and blushed at the feel of his tail bouncing against the backs of his thighs as he hurried to grab his phone. Walking with something inside of him was...certainly a feeling.

Quickly pulling up Tifa’s message chain, he sent her a quick note that all was fine and he’d meet her at their agreed upon check point at a coffee place that’d still be open nearby. She replied back promptly to confirm, good reliable Tifa, but not without a snarky eggplant emoji and question mark however. Glaring at his phone screen a moment, Cloud rolled his eyes and clicked the home screen off. Setting his phone back down, he looked back to Sephiroth who had stood to begin collecting his clothes he’d abandoned on the floor during his little strip tease.

“Do you wish to redress in private?” 

“A little late for modesty now, huh?” Cloud asked sheepishly with a little shrug.

Sephiroth eyed him a moment with that disconcerting leer and tilted his head.

“I’d never question your comfort preference, but then come here,” Sephiroth beckoned, and like a well behaved pet, Cloud trotted over to him.

“We’ll get you undressed and those cleaned up so you can dress back up,” the other man suggested, making Cloud blush a little. It was courteous of him, if not a little clinical.

Sephiroth’s elegant fingers reached for Cloud’s neck first, brushing over the collar before he thumbed at the strap and buckle, rolling the strap out of the clasp and loosening the collar. With the collar removed, Cloud felt like a mantle had slipped from his shoulders. If not for the tail plug still buried inside him, he’d have felt like an awkward naked man in another man’s bedroom. But at the moment, there was an odd, comfortable sense of belonging.

Rubbing his fingers over this throat, Cloud twitched his lips and swallowed, sighing quietly as Sephiroth took care in checking over the collar.

After removing and cleaning the tail’s plug with toy spray, Sephiroth had Cloud dress back into his button down and jeans as the taller man set about putting Cloud’s things away in their travel bag and that in the black messenger bag he’d brought them along in.

Compared to twenty minutes ago, the pink stain of a blush on his cheeks and ears and the creases in his clothes from them being rumpled on the floor for over and hour made Cloud look like he’d gotten up to some mischief. Frowning at his messy appearance in Sephiroth’s mirror, the blond tried to tend to his hair to get it into some orderly fashion before he left, much to the silver haired man’s apparent amusement.

“It’s not that bad,” Sephiroth suggested, trying to be helpful.

Cloud grimaced and sighed, shoulders slumping down.

“I guess it’ll do, hopefully your doorman isn’t too perceptive.” He tried to joke, earning a raised brow and half of a grin. Cloud wanted to tell himself that Sephiroth just didn’t laugh to avoid the potential awkwardness of his jokes falling flat.

“He understands my and my guests’ wishes for privacy, don’t worry,” the taller man reassured. And it honestly was a little comforting if not a bit of salt in the wound that implied Sephiroth’s doorman might be keeping a tally of partners.

They stood across from one another for a few seconds, Cloud clutching the strap of his bag tightly and lashes lowered bashfully as Sephiroth watched him like a hawk, still not a hair out of place on his pretty head, nor any noticeable creases in his shirt or trousers. Cloud was a little jealous.

“Th-thanks for...today.” He forced out awkwardly, looking up with hesitant teal eyes. “I enjoyed myself. Can we...do this again?”

Sephiroth watched him another moment longer before his thin pink lips curved up a little in the corners. A genuine smile that left Cloud a little flustered.

“I’m glad, Cloud. I’d also like to see you again.”

Cloud’s grin spread a little in relief and he exhaled a small breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“A-Alright then! So uhm…”

They set the next date, Cloud locking it down into his phone, just a few more days from today. He was excited and eager to see what might happen. Even just laying against Sephiroth’s lap had done...things...for him, he was sure he’d be busy that night recalling the events and emotions of that afternoon already. But even just going a little further was an exciting prospect and Cloud couldn’t wait.

Sephiroth saw him into the elevators, and Cloud was soon alone. While his knees felt like jelly on the way out, he whipped out his phone to message Tifa he was on his way to her and to order for him since he wouldn’t be long.

By time he reached the coffee place his legs felt numb and a dumb blush was stuck on his face that Tifa wouldn’t stop teasing him over. 

But it was all worth it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

On days he was off work, taking the subway and then walking a couple blocks to Sephiroth’s apartment had become a little bit of a routine the last month. They’d met at least once a week, progressing slowly but surely, feeling out Cloud’s interests and dislikes. It was slow but exciting. Eventful. Releasing. Cloud was pretty sure Sephiroth wasn’t talking out of his ass just trying to sound cool or like a know it all because he was perceptive and right about almost everything so far, so Cloud was happy to trust him and go along with it, voicing his ideas or concerns freely. 

They had a good thing going, even if it was only for a couple hours in the afternoon where Cloud pretended to be a pet before getting up and dressed and back home again. Sometimes Sephiroth even offered to pay for a taxi to take him back home. Cloud refused each time, but it was a kind gesture at least.

Cloud side-stepped a salary-man on his way closer to the fancy apartment complex Sephiroth lived in, feeling his stomach twisting excitedly. Work had been stressful the last few days, he could really use some getting out of his own head time, he had been looking forward to it for the past three days even, excitedly counting down the hours.

As usual, the doorman was courteous and detached buzzing him in and letting him head on over to the elevators, and only one other person used the elevator he was in to get to the sixth floor, leaving Cloud alone to stew in his thoughts as the elevator continued on up. He was a bit pumped, but also anxious. Like something was different about today.

He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but he shrugged it off as nerves and leftover anxiety from work.

Hurrying down the hall toward Sephiroth’s apartment door, Cloud rang the doorbell and stepped back, clutching the strap of his messenger bag tightly with one hand, the other hanging at his side. There was a pause, the sound of the lock tumblers turning, and then the door bursting open. Cloud was already looking up where Sephiroth’s face usually was, but he realized with startled concern that the tall man standing in the doorway was NOT in fact Sephiroth, but...someone else!?

Did he have the wrong apartment? No, the wrong floor? Cloud’s lips flapped as he tried to form words but in the seconds of his confusion, the stranger had looked him over and threw on a dazzling grin that made his gray blue eyes sparkle. The dark haired man leaned against the doorway and pushed the door open further as an invitation. 

“You’re Cloud, right?” he asked, raising a brow when Cloud hesitated before nodding. The man’s smile was...so warm. “I’m Zack, Seph’s on the phone right now, I’ll walk you in!” 

Cloud blinked and realized Zack had held out a hand. Was he...meaning to literally walk him in???

The blond man dropped his free hand into Zack’s palm, his smaller hand a little dwarfed by Zack’s calloused fingers, and the other man squeezed his hand tightly. Cloud had to swallow and breathe in deep through his nose. There were butterflies fluttering in his chest and throat, threatening to burst from his lips if he so much as parted them to ask what was going on.

Sephiroth hadn’t told him about this, hadn’t told him there’d be another person. Were they still supposed to meet today? They had to still be on, Zack knew to expect him, right?

Cloud’s thoughts were racing so fast, he didn’t realize Zack was leaning in close until he could feel the wisp of his breath in the air between them.

“-ey, Cloud? You alright?” Zack asked, raising a confused brow and tugging his hand a little. Cloud blushed a dark red realizing he’d been holding Zack’s hand still, or rather, latched onto it.

Dropping his hand like a hot potato, Cloud grimaced and lowered his gaze, which didn’t REALLY help because Zack was wearing an incredibly tight scoop neck t shirt that clung to his chest and showed off his defined clavicle. 

“Y-yea, it’s cool. Seph...Sephiroth is on the phone?” Cloud confirmed, stepping inside awkwardly, suddenly feeling like his messenger bag was a hundred pounds and on fire AND see-through as he clung to it like a lifeline.

“Yea, work called all of a sudden, said I should keep an ear out for you,” Zack shrugged, still smiling. “You’re early though!”

“Uh, yea, walked fast.” Cloud said, realizing after the fact how dumb that sounded and wanting to curl into his own shadow and disappear.

“You walk the whole way here?” Zack curiously asked, “Where you headed from?”

Cloud automatically listed off his apartment address location and Zack grinned, “I know where that is! Not too far from me, actually.”

Zack continued talking but Cloud was only half paying attention, still trying to figure out just what in the hells was going on. Zack called him Seph, was hanging in his apartment casually, and knew who Cloud was. That was a weird combination of information - one of which Sephiroth having friends on a nickname basis, Cloud felt a little bad for being surprised that Sephiroth even had other friends. But he needn’t worry too long.

When Sephiroth appeared in the kitchen to join them, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he set his phone down on the kitchen counter, Cloud felt some of his anxiety visibly leave his body, letting his shoulders untense and his grip on his bag strap loosen some.

This didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Sephiroth.

“Hey Seph, Cloud showed up early, you didn’t tell me he’d be so punctual,” Zack joked, nudging Sephiroth’s upper arm in jest, further causing Cloud to feel more confusion. Sephiroth just didn’t seem the touchy type in a normal context???

“Did you introduce yourself?” Sephiroth asked, glancing between Zack and Cloud.

“Sorta! We had a little introduction in the hall but I think I spooked ‘im,” Zack laughed, and Cloud’s gaze fell upon him and became stuck. It was a nice sound.

Zack turned back to Cloud and gestured to himself with his thumb.    
  
“Zack Fair, at your service! It really is nice to meet you Cloud,” he grinned.

Cloud nodded after a moment, glancing with uncertainty towards Sephiroth.

“Nice to ah, meet you too,” Cloud replied back.

“Cloud, I wanted to discuss including Zack in our next session,” Sephiroth stated bluntly, watching Cloud’s face.

Which there wouldn’t be much to watch for much longer because Cloud immediately felt his face begin to burn and his cheeks become set aflame at the realization of what Sephiroth meant and he was sure this time self-immolation was a for sure possibility.

  
  


What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To break the ice, Cloud and Zack have a 'bonding' session...quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry my original update plan fell so late, but I do still want to write this story;;  
> In this chapter Zack gets a better introduction and some...bonding time with Cloud c:

Cloud had to admit he may have spiralled off into his own thoughts during the sit down in Sephiroth’s living room. Sephiroth had taken the black leather arm chair, looking every bit as regal and kingly with his long silver hair pulled into a braid falling over his shoulder. His emerald green eyes were sharp and alert and his body posture straight and elegant as he sat.

Zack had taken the side of the couch closest to the armchair, his knees spread naturally and his back a relaxed curve as he settled his weight on an elbow on the armrest. He looked comfortable, like he’d spent more than one evening in just that same spot talking with Sephiroth or watching a movie on the large flat screen mounted on the wall across from them.

Cloud on the other hand sat scrunched up on himself with his bag settled awkwardly against his ankle on the carpet. His skinny jeans were tight in the knees, or at least he was squeezing his legs together so tightly that the material was fighting back. His hands clutched at his knees until his knuckles were white, and he stared almost stressingly vigilant for any motion or command.

Sephiroth watched him thoughtfully for some time as he explained that Zack was both a colleague and friend, and maybe not surprisingly, also a member of the forum Cloud had met Sephiroth through. Cloud felt his cheeks burn at the reminder that he’d just recently confessed to Sephiroth in a previous session he was curious what it’d be like to have another person present for a scene. He hadn’t...genuinely expected the silver haired man to go out and invite just anyone over to try, though…

Zack to his credit was easily picking up on Cloud’s anxiety and clipped responses in the conversation and a softer look crossed his expression as he seemed to try to make his broad frame less intimidating where he sat. Cloud noticed when he closed the distance between his knees to not take up so much space, how he shifted his posture and folded his hands in his lap.

“Cloud, if you do not want to explore this avenue, we won’t.” Sephiroth said suddenly, breaking the blond out of his thoughts as he side-eyed Zack appraisingly.

“Yea, I’m sorry if I was too much for you earlier, I was just excited!” Zack admitted a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and musing his messy black hair.

Cloud’s brows twitched at the almost dejected look on the dark haired man’s face and he scrunched up his shoulders more tightly, averting his pale blue gaze.

“I…” he began, blushing a little at the feeling of the two men staring at him intently. “I don’t...NOT want to try it…” he finally pushed out, looking to Sephiroth for help and finding the man only quirking up in the corners of his lips up in a half-smile. 

“I’d like to try, I mean,” Cloud finally sputtered, refusing to look to the side to see Zack’s expression.

He didn’t really have to because Zack had reached over to clap his shoulder with his large hand that Cloud could feel was warm through his t-shirt.

“I promise I won’t disappoint you,” Zack urged excitedly, backtracking a little awkwardly at Cloud’s anxious tension. “Or at least, I’ll try my best!”

Cloud couldn’t help but feel a little endeared at least...Zack did seem genuinely excited.

The tension between their touch did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth who cleared his throat after a moment.

“Then I’ve decided to cancel the original scene planned for today. I apologize, Cloud, but I have something else in mind.”

The blond looked to the silver haired man with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. Shaking his head, he held up his hands defensively.

“Y-you don’t have to...apologize…” he stammered out.

“I do, I did surprise you a good deal today,” the man said, standing up and lifting his arms to stretch them a little as he shook his hands at the wrists to loosen them up.

Zack seemed to go a little wide eyed at the sight, and his peach lips tugged up into a toothy green as he stood as well. Cloud looked between them, feeling already too small while still sitting. It wasn’t until Zack turned to him to offer a hand that he felt strong enough to stand. Zack’s hand was warm and steadying, Cloud’s fingers recoiled once he was standing, not wanting to hold onto the other man’s hand too long again. 

“So uh, what will we be doing instead?” Cloud asked uncertainly, suddenly too aware of Zack’s excitement.

“A bonding exercise.” Sephiroth said simply.

It had taken what felt like hours but maybe only fifteen or twenty minutes for Sephiroth to pull out lengths of crimson red silk rope and initiate the “bonding” experience. Literally.

Sephiroth had asked them to strip their pants, Cloud a little reluctant to step out of his jeans, but they kept their shirts and underwear on, though at this point Cloud was a little reticent thinking they might as well have stripped them too.

The ropes that made their body harnesses criss-crossed in diamond patterns down their fronts, pulling tight and slipping between the legs to run up the back and circle over the collarbone to be tied in neat knots. Cloud had seen rope bondage videos before and never thought much of them, but now he was beginning to see the appeal in the embrace of the ropes and the rub of the knots against sensitive places.

What gave him cause for alarm however was when Sephiroth had asked them to both kneel in front of one another on his bed. Zack had scooted closer, practically bumping his broad chest against Cloud’s and the blond had scowled in confusion.

Sephiroth had taken Cloud’s hands and positioned them around Zack’s waist, resting his palms on the dark haired man’s ass before coiling rope around the blond’s wrists. With some effort and clearly preemptive planning or practice, Sephiroth had managed to tie Cloud into a position of continually groping Zack’s ass...and he had very little room to move his arms once the silver haired man was done. 

In a show of modesty, Cloud had balled his hands into fists and merely rested them on the curve of Zack’s backside. Zack’s arms were positioned around Cloud’s shoulders, in a form of an embrace, and his wrists tied together through the length of rope running down Cloud’s back.

Cloud wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the situation as Sephiroth gently instructed the two of them to lay down on a side. Zack did most of the work to lower them safely without flat out flopping down like a fish out of water. What happened next almost had Cloud squeaking in surprise but he bit his tongue and only continued to blush as Sephiroth positioned their legs. He pushed one of Cloud’s knees between Zack’s thighs, and Zack’s corresponding knee between Cloud’s. 

With a few coils of rope and a couple knots down the length, Sephiroth had effectively fishtailed their legs together...and Cloud felt as though he would be grinding his dick against Zack’s thigh if he so much as inched his hips in any direction. His face warmed up as Sephiroth hummed and finally stepped away.

Before he could open his mouth to speak though, the sound of a ringer was going off in the other room. Looking over his shoulder sourly, Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Forgive me, that’s work...again.” His tone was dour and almost managed to scare Cloud out of his swirling thoughts, but he merely looked up with wide blue eyes as Sephiroth turned to retrieve a pair of odd looking shear scissors and laid them on the bed close to Cloud’s back, in reach of Zack’s hands if he really tried.

“I’ll be back, but you know what to do if an emergency arises,” Sephiroth said cooly before turning and exiting the master bedroom.

Zack sighed and inhaled deeply, the action making his chest rise and press against Cloud’s. In his scoop neck, Cloud could see the tops of his pectorals and that he practically had cleavage on display. Blushing red, the blond meant to turn his face away from looking but had nowhere to turn to. Zack chuckled, his breath warm on Cloud’s forehead as the blond squirmed a little, acutely aware that every little movement he made could be felt against Zack’s own body. 

“Convenient of them to call after he’d gone to all the trouble of wrapping us up,” Zack jested, looking down to try and meet Cloud’s gaze.

“I...uh...never thought about his work,” Cloud admitted a little awkwardly, furrowing his brow and pouting his lips. “How do you two uhm...know each other?” the young man ventured curiously. If they were going to be tied up and left to lay there for awhile, might as well try and be...polite? To the person who had a knee pressing against his covered dick?

“We’re work buddies,” Zack laughed. “Er well, used to be. Seph’s up in the high offices, I used to work security detail.”

“Security?” Cloud asked, blinking in surprise. He glanced down Zack’s angular jaw to his thick neck and the man’s broad muscled shoulders. His arms were thick and warm around his shoulders, and Cloud wriggled a little subconsciously just to feel them tighten around and brush against him...among other things.

“Yea, didn’t last too long though, dreary hours and dreary people,” the dark haired man shrugged, pulling Cloud tightly against his chest with the action. “I went back to school and I work part time.”

“Oh…” Cloud murmured, glancing away as he tried to find a comfortable way to settle. He couldn’t hear Sephiroth so he must have disappeared into his office to discuss gods knew what.

“What about you?” Zack asked gently, his voice a little playful. “I spilled some beans, now it’s your turn, Spike!”

“It’s Cloud!” the blond snapped, not entirely annoyed at the nickname so much as just reflexive.

Zack laughed. “Alright, alright, Cloud.”

The way he said Cloud’s name wasn’t teasing or rude, the blond found himself staring up with a conflicted gaze as he watched Zack’s expression intently. His smile was dizzyingly disarming. 

It wasn’t fair.

“I uh, graduated last year...I work almost full time at a part time place, though,” he mumbled a little dryly. He wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that he was working a basically dead end job despite having just gone to school. But Zack didn’t pry or look at him pityingly, though his blue gray gaze softened a little. It was...kind of a relief.

“Hey, I have a really important question.” Zack said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Wh-what is it?”

Zack grinned wide. “What’s your favorite color?” 

Cloud balked a moment before blinking away his surprise to replace with befuddlement. “What kind of question is that!?” he asked indignantly.

“I told you, an important one! Our future friendship depends on it,” Zack laughed, the sound ringing in Cloud’s ears as Zack’s chest rubbed against his own.

“Uhm...blue, I guess?” Cloud offered, raising a brow in uncertainty. Zack pouted at his response, clearly not pleased.

“That’s no answer, I want a specific color! C’mon, there’s gotta be a color you really, really like!” he insisted, rubbing his thigh purposefully between Cloud’s legs as best he could. “C’mon, Cloud, tell me,” he cooed, a playful lilt to his voice as the blond sputtered in surprise and shivered against him.

“H-hey!” Cloud snapped, palming against Zack’s ass and trying to squeeze his thighs together to stop Zack from moving his leg. “You...you’re!”

Cloud felt his stomach flip and butterflies flutter in his chest as he looked up and saw Zack smirking down at him wolfishly. It was completely different to how Sephiroth looked at him, more playful and warm, but hungry. He didn’t demand for him to stop.

“Ahhnh, uhm...Indigo!” Cloud gasped out, taking a few more moments to think before a small moan could escape his lips. At the admission, Zack immediately stopped and squeezed Cloud in an embrace.

“I’m so proud of you,” he purred, pressing his lips to the corner of Cloud’s temple. Cloud blushed heavily and hummed in frustration.

“And what about you!?” the blond demanded.

“Me? Easy.” Zack smiled wide, his eyes crinkling and his teeth peeking through between his lips. “Sky blue.”

Cloud didn’t know why but he blushed upon hearing Zack’s admission, blinking up at him with wide pale blue eyes. His cheeks were rosy, his plush peach lips parted.

“Hey Cloud?” Zack questioned, raising one dark brow.

“Hmn?” the young man hummed in acknowledgement, blinking away his spiralling thoughts.

“You’re still groping my ass,” Zack smirked.

Cloud sputtered and tried to pull his hands away, finding himself unable to move them far due to his bonds. Squeezing his fingers in to make his hands into fists again, he retreated and scrunched up his shoulders best he could to try and shrink down smaller.

Zack’s laughter was almost melodic as he chuckled, squeezing Cloud to his chest tightly and rubbing his fingers along Cloud’s spine to try and relax him.

“Oh c’mon, don’t hide in your shell on me now!” Zack said, still laughing. “Though you are a very cute turtle.”

“I’m not a turtle!” Cloud pouted, glaring up at Zack from a pouty red face.

“Then what are you, exactly?” the dark haired man asked, his voice dropping and tone taking on a more sultry teasing tone. It caught Cloud off guard.

“I’m...I’m…” he stammered, feeling even his ears burn hotly under Zack’s scrutiny. “I’m a cat,” Cloud huffed, trying to smirk back a little challengingly. 

Zack’s eyes widened as he tried to hold back a grin that still spilled over and appeared on his lips anyway. His dark hair fell over his forehead as he tilted his head thoughtfully, and his hands splayed over Cloud’s back as he held him still. Cloud wanted to back down from the scrutiny but something in him wanted to be competitive and difficult. Maybe Sephiroth would be proud he was acting like a cat in this situation? It was amusing to think about at least.

“A kitty cat, huh? Well you should be careful,” Zack murmured, his voice taking on that low tone again. “Pampered housecats should know their place below a working dog,” he mused. 

The line should have been ridiculous, Cloud wanted to laugh, but something stopped him. The intensity in Zack’s gray blue eyes and the playfulness in his voice made it sound so much more alluring than it had any right to be. Cloud opened his mouth to try and retort in this odd little flirtatious game they were playing, but a sudden twinge in his arm had him grimacing.

“Oh, hey you okay?” Zack asked, the playfulness suddenly gone as he searched Cloud’s face for signs of his discomfort.

“Yea just my arm, feels a little tight,” Cloud sighed a little bashfully, embarrassed to have interrupted whatever they’d had going on seconds before.

Zack pursed his lips before smiling giddily. “I might have an idea,” he suggested.

Before Cloud had a chance to agree, Zack had tightened his arms around him and with a soft grunt, turned them so that Zack was on his back and Cloud resting squarely on his chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable, with his hands squashed beneath Zack’s backside but once he cupped them against the curve of Zack’s ass it was mostly comfortable...except for the prominent shape of Zack’s dick now pressing squarely between Cloud’s hips. 

“How’s that?” Zack asked, the dusting of a red blush crossing his cheeks as he looked up to Cloud for approval.

“I-It’s fine…” Cloud mumbled, realizing it was harder to try and hide himself from Zack’s sight in this new position.

Zack tapped his fingers on Cloud’s back and hummed in contentment it seemed, proud of his own idea and settling into the comfort of being on his back...though his movements caused him to grind his pelvis against Cloud’s knee a little, making the blond bite the inside of his cheek to try and hold back from blushing further. 

“Good, this feels good on my arms for now, but let me know if your arms get uncomfortable,” Zack hummed, tilting his head back into the bedding. Staring up at Cloud, he suddenly couldn’t hold back a giggle and a wide grin that crinkled his nose.

“W-What is it?” Cloud demanded.

“Nothing, nothing, just thinking about one of those videos with a kitten sleeping on a dog,” Zack chuckled to himself.

Cloud’s eyes widened in surprise and amusement at the thought of this big guy sitting down to watch cute animal videos on his phone. He couldn’t hold back a small smirk and buried his face down against Zack’s collarbone as he chuckled to himself.

“You’re a weird guy, you know that?” Cloud mumbled, his laughter light and soft.

“I made you laugh, so that can’t be all bad,” Zack countered quickly.

Their banter continued awhile, breaking into a few soft chuckles or in Zack’s case animated tittering here and there. When Sephiroth finally appeared in the doorway, the two were pink in the face and looking up curiously.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Seph!” Zack called out, jostling Cloud to make him squawk. “I’ve just been getting to know Cloud over here while you were gone!”

“Hey!” Cloud snapped, pushing his knee up between Zack’s legs to make him wince and shudder.

“Whoa, wasn’t expecting that!” Zack laughed.

“Then it seems as though you two are feeling well acquainted?” Sephiroth asked curiously, looking pointedly at Cloud to assess his response.

“Y-yeah, we haven’t exactly had a lot else to do otherwise…” he jested a little, offering up a hopefully playful smile to Sephiroth who again didn’t laugh at his joke but didn’t seem annoyed at him either.

“Good, we’ll be ending the session tonight, but next session I would like to incorporate the both of you.”

Cloud gulped.

“If that is acceptable?”

Zack was about to nod, and then looked up at Cloud, that same soft smile on his face from before their playful jabs at one another. He was waiting patiently for Cloud to make a decision...but how could he have possibly let his anxiety win and stick to the normal routine of just himself and Sephiroth when Zack was…looking at him like that?

“Yea...I...want to try it…” Cloud nodded, feeling his throat becoming a little dry and his tongue heavy.

“Alright, I’ll untie you both,” Sephiroth nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed to begin the dutiful work of untying every knot.

By time they were both free, Cloud was rubbing his arms and blushing a little from the gentle touching and rubbing and moving that the untying process required. Zack seemed to be doing the same before finding his discarded pants on the floor and tugging them up his muscular legs. Cloud couldn’t help himself from staring at the view as Zack jumped a little to fit his ass in the seat of his jeans and tug them the rest of the way up his thighs. He himself had a little difficulty as well in his haste to dress quickly. Zack chuckled and held him by the shoulder to steady him as he wobbled on one foot trying to fit the other through the ankle of his skinny jeans.

“Thanks,” Cloud murmured, ducking his head and twisting his lips thoughtfully as he averted his gaze, looking down Zack’s neck to his arms when he noticed the marks the ropes had left behind, the indentations still somewhat present on his skin. “Oh, uhm…” Cloud began, pointing mutely.

Zack followed his gaze and blushed when he noticed, tugging the sleeve of his white tshirt to examine the marks better.

“Whoops, guess I can’t be walking out of here too soon...lemme check you too, Cloud?” he offered amiably, holding out a hand. 

Cloud awkwardly nodded and accepted, giving over a hand so that Zack could trace fingertips up his arm and lift his shirt sleeve at his shoulder.

“Huh, you mark pretty easily, yours are a bit darker around your wrists and shoulders,” the dark haired man commented casually. The blond man pursed his lips and scrutinized his arms himself, a little dismayed to see the marks he’d missed in his hurry to get redressed.

“I can make coffee while we wait for those to settle,” Sephiroth offered, immediately being set upon by Zack asking about coffee biscuits and if he had any left. Cloud didn’t have time to accept or reject the offer before both men had already set off for the kitchen, so with a sigh and a shrug Cloud trotted behind after them.

Sitting around Sephiroth’s small table in the corner of his kitchen, Cloud couldn’t help but feel a little...excited. It was...weirdly nice though, to be able to just sit around sharing coffee together after such a different sort of session. Sephiroth was always cordial and polite, but he’d not offered coffee before. Maybe because his friend was there it made him more hospitable?

Cloud sipped at his coffee, having taken it black, enjoying the rich aroma and flavor as Zack bothered Sephiroth over this or that while also dunking crunchy biscuits into his own mug that he’d filled with creamer and sugar beforehand. He...certainly didn’t mind Zack’s presence, he brought a different kind of warmth to the table, and despite having only just met him, Cloud felt more at ease already after only a couple hours than he’d felt after the first couple sessions alone with Sephiroth.

It was odd...but enjoyable.

He was still feeling some kind of way from the ‘bonding’ session with Zack, and he was genuinely curious how things might play out the next time the three of them were together. He supposed they would discuss necessary details over text or email as usual sometime later in the week. But putting his eagerness aside, he tried to enjoy the moment.

Zack looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Cloud and raising his brows. Cloud raised a brow in response, his mug hovering near his chin. The dark haired man’s blue eyes softened and he grinned, a spark meeting his eyes as he tipped his mug in Cloud’s direction. Smiling a little hesitant back, Cloud huffed into his coffee as he lowered his lashes and took another sip.

Even though he hadn’t acted out a pet session, he might have thought of that evening as his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'm still struggling a little to find my writing groove but I hope to get better as time goes on;;  
> Next chapter will have a heavier scene, finally!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally has a real scene with Sephiroth and Zack...and the goal is to ensure Cloud is left quite literally starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait, I have a bad writing process and bad discipline when it comes to it...  
> BUT I tried to deliver something worthwhile to anyone wanting to read!  
> Forewarning tags: bondage + gag + toy + messy blow job + sorta-three-some lie ahead!  
> I really tried to go from zero to sixty with this chapter :'D

It had been a week since the bonding session with Zack. They’d struggled to find just the right timing to all get together for a few hours due to their separate work engagements, but the days leading up to that day had been excruciating for Cloud to contain his anxious excitement. They had a group chat strictly for discussing terms, or at least, it was originally meant to be such. Zack posted a cute dog photo that Cloud assumed was from home or online at one point in hopes of trying to convince Sephiroth to allow them to meet on a Thursday afternoon.

Eventually a day was decided upon, to Zack’s favor a Thursday, and Cloud had gone through the motions anxiously at work all that morning eagerly and hesitantly looking forward to what they’d be doing. It wouldn’t necessarily be intense, but if their basic plans were anything to go off of, it would be more than what Cloud had done yet...and he was a little nervous in spite of all the fanfare ringing in his ears.

The subway ride to Sephiroth’s part of the city was too long and too short as butterflies had taken up residence in Cloud’s chest and busily fluttered their wings and made his heart skip up to his throat. His messenger bag was hanging at his hip, inside containing a few of his personal items and the tail toy he’d not worn in over two weeks.

As he stared blankly against the dark subway window, he felt his cheeks burn while feeling ultra-aware of all the people around him, how they had no idea and couldn’t care less what perverse items sat innocently in his bag. Still, he clutched at the bag strap tightly over his chest and blew his messy bangs out of his face.

He’d barely had time to shower when he got back from work, he’d rushed through the process and thanks to towel-drying, his hair was already mostly dry and smelling fresh, as was the rest of him beneath his casual clothes. He still wouldn’t let himself wear pants with holes in them to Sephrioth’s place, it just seemed...too much to risk the disapproval of the verdant-eyed man. 

But squeezing his damp legs into the thin denim of his good skinny jeans had proven a bit of a task that nearly let him fall on his own ass for the effort. His shoes were a nicer pair of doc martens he’d saved for and rarely saw much action, but he liked the idea of looking put together - as well as he could anyway - in front of Sephiroth. Plucking at the material of his thin t-shirt, Cloud wondered if it really mattered whether he tried to dress up or not. He absently wondered if Zack would dress up, and he snorted quietly imagining the big guy with his happy grin wearing a silk button down like Sephiroth usually wore, or a t-shirt like the last time he’d seen him. Somehow, Cloud didn’t imagine that silk was his style.

When the subway doors opened, he surprised himself as he hurriedly leapt out of the car and power walked through the station, chewing on his cheek as he got stuck behind slow-moving passerbyers. Slowing himself down when he reached the subway exit stairs, he tried to calm himself. It wouldn’t do to show up late of course, but he didn’t want to show up to start already a sweaty panting mess...that version of himself was supposed to be the end goal, after all.

His upper lip quirked and he snickered to himself as he took the stairs two at a time and reached the station exit. Cloud didn’t have the best sense of humor but he found himself a little funny sometimes at least. It did wonders to calm the coils in his gut and he set off the familiar path towards Sephiroth’s apartment.

The late afternoon sun was warm on his bare arms, and he was very aware of the softness of his own faded gray t-shirt as he walked. He’d even remembered to tie a thin jacket around his waist before leaving his apartment...just in case there were marks he’d need to cover discreetly after the day’s scene.

There was an extra little kick in his step the last block’s worth of walk to the complex.

It took everything he had not to quickly walk like a man possessed to Sephiroth’s apartment door, Cloud’s nerves abuzz with anticipation upon arrival and singing with excitement. His fingertips felt electric when he rang the bell at Sephiroth’s door.

There were a few moments of agonizing wait that felt like absolute minutes. Cloud felt he could hear the commercial carpet beneath his feet brustling against the bottoms of his shoes, or hear the ventilation units within the walls. Or worse, he thought he could hear the sound of his own heart beating loudly in his ears, pumping pumping pumping and making his face grow warm in excitement.

When the door opened and Sephiroth stood in the threshold, with a severe look on his face of all things, Cloud almost could have backed up in surprise. He wasn’t late! Was he? He would have checked the time on his phone but he was rooted to the spot and the thought of digging his phone out of his bag seemed impossible under Sephiroth’s gaze. 

But the man seemed to notice his pause and something softened in his expression, a minute detail but one that still somehow made him seem warmer than a second ago. He reached out a hand and brushed fingertips against Cloud’s bare neck, making the blond shiver.

“Come in,” he welcomed, and Cloud nearly shook. There was something heavier in Sephiroth’s voice, something strict and firm but warmer...for him. The taller man closed the door behind Cloud, locking it with a finality that really sunk in just how close Cloud was to his goal. The shadows in the closed-in hallway hid the details of Sephiroth’s face, but Cloud swore he could still make out the intense green of his eyes, if at least from memory.

But before he could walk further inside, Sephiroth pushed him gently, cornering him against the hall wall. He leaned in close, reaching in to tilt Cloud’s head up to look at him, their noses barely inches apart.

“Be a good pet and go prepare yourself. Do not pause, do not make us wait.” Sephiroth’s voice was low and even, but Cloud couldn’t help but hang off of the fact that he’d said “us” just then.

So Zack was already there...Cloud’s face warmed a little and he glanced down to Sephiroth’s chin before nodding his head in agreement.

  
“Yes, sir…”

Sephiroth’s eyes softened a moment, clearly Cloud’s response was the correct one, and he stepped back, giving Cloud a moment to appreciate how put together he looked. His long hair was again pulled into a loose braid of spun silver that hung over one shoulder. Over his broad chest he wore a pewter silk dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, no tie. His slacks were dark gray, darker than his shirt and pressed to perfection with two neat seam lines running down each thigh.

Not having time to consider how underdressed he felt, Cloud might have joked with himself that he was about to be a whole hell of a lot more underdressed...but his heart was already hammering against his ribs. 

Toeing off his shoes a little clumsily in the hall, Cloud let his feet guide him through the growingly familiar apartment. Passing through the kitchen and living room areas, Cloud noted that Zack was nowhere to be seen. The dark haired man hadn’t been there to greet him either, which left one likely place for him to be. Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat and continued on towards Sephiroth’s bedroom.

The door was half closed, not unusual, and Cloud reached for the door handle to gently push it further. What greeted him made his legs freeze and heat bloom in his face and gut.

The back of Zack’s unmistakable head of unruly long hair was the first thing he saw, and Cloud’s eyes followed the flow of his locks down to the bare muscles of his shoulders and back. He had seen Zack and felt his body up close and personal the last time they’d met, of course...but somehow seeing the way his bare back muscles glowed in the light from Sephiroth’s bedroom windows stole his breath away.

Zack’s arms were drawn behind him, nestled against the curve of his waist as he sat up straight in a kneeling position on the carpet. He didn’t turn an inch at the soft swishing noise of the door over the carpet, but Cloud wondered if he didn’t notice a twitch or shiver in Zack’s musculature at his introduction.

What gave Cloud pause was the black tail trailing from Zack’s backside. Somehow it was both lewd and alluring and complementary, it almost taunted him, making him wonder what sounds Zack would make were he to play with it while he wore it. Lashes lowering a little as his face warmed, Cloud wondered for a moment if that’s what he looked like wearing his own tail...to other people anyway. 

He was often too embarrassed to look at himself in the mirror at home when he ‘dressed up’ to play with his gear, but on occasion he’d muster up the courage to try and find the right angle in the mirror or his phone camera to admire the lascivious version of himself in the reflection. He maybe even had saved enough photos to count on one hand for his own private indulgence - to preserve the memory and remind himself what he was capable of...But he couldn’t imagine himself looking both as dignified and enticing as the silhouette Zack cut into the scene of the bedroom.

Finally remembering Sephiroth’s warning, Cloud tore his eyes away and half stumbled half scurried towards the bathroom. He’d already cleaned himself when he showered, but he needed a few minutes to prepare himself for what he was about to partake in...if only just to remember how to breathe.

He didn’t know if Zack turned to watch him go or even looked at him, but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding and leaping up into the back of his throat at the thought of Zack spending just as long thinking about Cloud and what he might look like during a scene. He had to catch and stop himself from giving his wrist a metaphorical slap, it wasn’t wrong to want to feel desirable after all...that was something Sephiroth had told him during one of their first discussions. He was trying to put it into practice in his head more often at least...trying being the keyword.

Tending to himself quickly, Cloud ripped off his shirt and jeans, shucking off his underwear and then painfully made himself pause to fold his clothes neatly. It wasn’t so much the untidiness of it that Sephiroth expected him to do it, but the act of stopping himself and showing the discipline that he could follow orders would help him fall into the headspace he wanted...craved even.

Shaky hands set his pile of clothes down nicely next to an equally neat pile that Cloud assumed belonged to Zack. All that was left was to really just...walk out with his bag. Setting down the messenger bag on the bathroom counter, Cloud tugged out his travel bag of toys and glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door anxiously.

Squeezing his hands into fists around the bag material, he inhaled sharply and sighed slowly as he took purposeful steps toward the entrance back to the bedroom.

Show time was bound to come sooner or later, after all.

When he stepped out, Sephiroth was standing over Zack, a pale hand resting on the back of his head as his fingers smoothed through the spiky strands of inky dark hair. From the new angle, Cloud could see Zack’s face and he gave pause again, admiring the lull of calm and compliance on his visage as Sephiroth pet him. Cloud noticed, now able to see his front, that Zack wore a red leather collar around his throat, decorated with a metallic tag hanging from the small D-ring inlaid on the front.

“Good dog,” Sephiroth muttered, turning up his verdant gaze to meet Cloud’s wide eyes.

“Cloud, come here,” the tall man demanded gently.

Cloud strode forward quickly, his bare feet sinking slightly against the plush carpet. He felt like he was walking on air, his knees and legs felt like jello and he only hoped he didn’t wobble.

When Cloud was close enough that he could practically hear both their breathing, he noticed that Zack’s eyes were on him even though he kept his face facing forward. Zack’s cheeks had a slight dusting of red, and upon his line of sight being noticed, a lazy sort of grin perked up the corners of his lips. If he were able to, Cloud wondered if his tail might have wagged as he seemed to take the sight of Cloud in.

“Place your bag on the couch,” Sephiroth instructed, eying Cloud’s toy bag with a glint in his gaze. Cloud pursed his lips tightly and did as he was told. “There’s a good house cat,” Sephiroth rumbled, making the hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck spike. 

“It seems you still need to finish getting ready.” 

Cloud pursed his lips and nodded a little tentatively, worried Sephiroth might have expected him to have gotten entirely prepared in the bathroom. But the tall man didn’t seem entirely upset, only watching as Cloud walked past him, between him and Zack, to set his bag down before turning to face Sephiroth again.

Zack turned his head a little to watch as well, his blue gray gaze like storm clouds on the horizon. Cloud swallowed, and Sephiroth looked down to Zack.

“Down.”

The command was uttered with a strikingly deep tone that almost had Cloud dropping down to kneel. But Zack’s eyes flashed and he turned an unhappy look upon Sephiroth with a huffed out sound of annoyance. Cloud’s head tilted slightly, a little surprised at Zack’s behavior, until he watched Zack’s blush intensify when Sephiroth grabbed a handful of his hair and tightened his hand into a fist.

“Zack...I said, ‘Down,’ understood?” the man insisted cooly.

The raven haired man breathed through his nose and grunted, an affirmative, and as soon as Sephiroth released his hair, he shot a quick look at Cloud and winked before leaning forward and down until he was curled over in a submissive position, his wrists still tucked obediently behind his back with no restraints.

Cloud’s face felt warm as his thoughts swam and he looked to Sephiroth when the man’s hand motioned towards the couch. When Cloud didn’t move, the taller man’s mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed.

“I expect such willfully oblivious behavior from an uncultured hound,” he said, his voice low and deep, “but I had thought my cat more observant than this.”

The blond’s eyes widened and he tensed, not entirely afraid or anxious for the man’s tone, but anticipation of the weight behind it. Sephiroth wasn’t going to go easy on him this time, he was going to expect proper performance...or be disciplined while trying. The realization made him almost giddy as well as eager to please. With another glance down towards Zack, seeing that he was dutifully keeping his stare on the carpet, Cloud felt a little less embarrassed as he knelt beside the couch, looking to Sephiroth once before turning back to his toy bag.

He took a gamble but in a way to express his own devotion to the spirit of the scene, he upended his bag on the cushion beside where he expected Sephiroth to sit and tried not to blush from embarrassment as his shame became laid bare.

His black leather collar and tail were familiar sights, but he’d brought along a few...extra pieces...both in hopes that Sephiroth might use them on him or because he’d been instructed to bring them. There were two gags and a pair of cuffs along with a roll of bondage tape, a couple small carabiners, and a few small padlocks as well as a tiny key ring. Sephiroth lifted the collar from the pile as he sat down and held it up for Cloud to see, a wordless request for permission.

Cloud answered by tilting his head back, cornsilk pale bangs falling away from his eyes as he exposed his throat. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as Sephiroth leaned forward to slip the collar around his neck, buckling it securely with ease. The man slipped a fingertip between Cloud’s throat and the collar, testing the fit and finding it tight but not entirely constricting. A tap to the bottom of his jaw spurred Cloud to tilt his chin up and swallow. He could breathe and use his throat with enough ease that the airway was not constricted. 

Sephiroth nodded and glanced at the other items, pondering over something before he retrieved one of the small padlocks. Cloud’s sky blue eyes widened and he held back the beginnings of a quirk in his lips, bowing his head quickly to give easier access to the back of his collar. Hearing the satisfying tiny little -click- of the padlock and the little bit of extra weight pulling on the collar in the back, Cloud heard his breathing become a little shaky at first. He could feel heat pooling in his gut and warming his flesh from the inside out as his cheeks burned and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Sephiroth’s long, elegant fingers trailed from the back of his neck to the front of his collar over his throat, a fingertip slipping through the D-ring set into the front of the leather and tugging Cloud closer, making him slip on his knees on the carpet to follow.

“That’s starting to look better,” Sephiroth complimented quietly, the softer tone of his voice causing Cloud to have to stay still and be quiet to be sure he heard every word, waiting for a queue or a sign. Cloud watched Sephiroth with rapt attention as his fingers hooked around his chin and tilted the blond’s head back. A thumb pad caressed over his cheek and returned to press down on Cloud’s plush bottom lip.

“I’m going to gag you,” Sephiroth said, his voice level and low, watching Cloud’s face as though waiting for protest. “Do you remember the safe sign?” he asked. Cloud felt his flesh prickle with excitement as the little hairs on the back of his neck and arms rose. He nodded eagerly, but it was a wonder he wasn’t trembling right there.

Sephiroth’s lips twitched up in the corners, clearly pleased with his enthusiasm to continue participating. Cloud’s lashes lowered as his hand retreated, realizing that in some part this whole scene was taking place because of him...for him. It made his stomach flip and butterfly wings flutter against his ribs. Of course he wasn’t going to back out.

When Sephiroth held up the bit to his lips, Cloud swallowed freely one last time before opening his mouth obediently. The familiar bit of black silicone pressed between his teeth and lips, and Cloud bit into it gently at first as he allowed Sephiroth to pull the leather straps back across his cheeks until they split above and below his ears. They were then buckled into place behind his head and at the base of his neck, ensuring a tight and secure fit. 

Sephiroth also gently sifted his fingers through Cloud’s hair, making him think he was being pet at first, but he was untucking his bangs out from beneath the straps, leaving them as flush with his skin as they could be. Cloud shuddered at the restricted feeling, his tongue pressing against the back of the bit as saliva pooled beneath it.

Cloud’s hands almost shook a little bit as he looked up helplessly, arousal stirring in his gut and groin as the feelings of restraint and giddiness intermixed. Sephiroth watched him almost thoughtfully, tracing his thumb over Cloud’s lower lip again, smearing a few drops of drool that had the blond blushing red.

“Wrists up.” Sephiroth commanded next, and Cloud was quick to obey. 

His black leather wrist cuffs were a little more stiff than the leather of his collar, not yet broken in as lovingly as they were a relatively newer purchase. But the grip of each on his wrists as Sephiroth finished buckling the second cuff sent Cloud sinking into a comfortable head space. When the man pulled back after checking the cuffs’ tightness, Cloud dropped his hands to his thighs and gripped his legs between his fingers, breathing through his nose as he became increasingly aware of the saliva still pooling in the bottom of his mouth.

Leaning forward, the blond pressed his forehead against Sephiroth’s knee and rubbed against him, nuzzling gently and feeling the smooth fabric of the man’s trousers against his heated skin. Sephiroth hummed in approval, and a hand fell upon the back of Cloud’s head, petting his hair softly.

“That’s a good kitten,” Sephiroth murmured, his voice less severe than before. “Let’s finish your dressing. Face away and present yourself.”

Cloud paused and looked up, eyes wide a moment before he paused, trying his best to swallow with some difficulty around the bit before nodding a little. But facing away from Sephiroth meant facing Zack...who despite holding his bent over posture obediently, he’d turned his head at some point to be able to watch.

His gaze found Cloud’s and he flashed a quick grin, a dusting of red on his cheeks either from his position or rush of blood Cloud wasn’t sure. But it made him feel a bit self conscious all the same and he fidgeted a moment feeling caught between two pairs of eyes that were watching him intently. Sephiroth cleared his throat, an annoyed sound to remind Cloud of his command, and the blond breathed out through his nose.

The presenting pose always made him feel silly and vulnerable, but it did wonders for putting him in the mood and setting him in place. He pressed his palms onto the floor and while kneeling he lowered his top half and raised his ass. His face was almost pressed into the carpet, but he was able to rest his chin on the back of his hand. 

The position afforded no concealment of his half hard dick already bouncing against his thigh and Cloud wondered for a moment if he resented his shame that held him back from bucking his hips, or if he was grateful that he still imagined he held some dignity in this position. It also applied some pressure on his collar and the gag straps, causing them to dig in a little tighter but nothing that threatened true discomfort.

Zack’s gaze still hung heavy over him, and his pale blue stare sought out Zack’s gray blues. He’d only intended to look at him a moment, but instead felt himself seeking comfort from the other man’s supportive gaze.

There was no sound of approval from their dominant at Cloud’s posturing nor reproach for Zack’s peeking. Only the click of a lube bottle cap opening and moments later, the sensation of fingers at Cloud’s backside. Sephiroth wasted little time with courting touches, circling Cloud’s hole with a slicked fingertip before sinking the first finger into the second knuckle. 

Cloud breathed in hard through his nose as his lashes fluttered with the introduction of a second finger, and soon a third. A pant bubbled from behind his gag, humid and wet as fresh drool dripped past the corner of his mouth.

Those fingers were soon removed and the squeeze of a lube bottle brought Cloud to blush hard enough to cause his ears to redden with realization of what came next. The anticipation made him practically shiver in excitement, and he wondered if Sephiroth could tell that his ass twitched in eagerness for the plug of the tail toy. The hard silicone tip of the plug was soon pressing against his entrance, also freshly slicked with lube.

While in the past Sephiroth had often taken ages to fill Cloud with his tail plug taking his time, this time he pressed a little harder a bit more consistently from the start. Cloud groaned behind his gag and squeezed his eyes shut as the toy began to win against his muscles as he attempted to relax them to make accepting the toy easier.

Bit by bit, inch by excruciating inch, the plug worked him open insistently to its widest point. Cloud couldn’t help himself from rocking his hips back, eyes rolling as Sephiroth continued to push. Soon, the whole of the plug sunk neatly inside of him, filling and stretching his walls as he clenched around the smaller girth of the base.

Cloud panted against his hand, humid and wet air bubbling from behind his gag as he tried desperately to swallow some of the saliva pooling against his tongue. Adjusting to the intrusion of the tail toy after not wearing it for two weeks was a journey. The blond’s hips desperately wanted to wiggle and rock back against the filling sensation, but he also didn’t want to lose it before they’d really moved along. His own dick was hanging hard and full mast between his thighs as he tightened around the toy again, reveling in the feeling of being full.

Zack’s breathing had become a little louder, or at least Cloud was more sensitive to the sound as he blearily looked up and over to meet his gaze again. When Zack was certain Cloud was seeing him, his blue gaze softened and he parted his lips to mouth, ‘ _Good boy_.’

The silent praise fell over Cloud like a warm blanket of comfort, teasing his cheeks to warm and his body to twitch under the approving scrutiny.

“Such a proper kitten,” Sephiroth spoke up from above them, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand, being subject to the silver haired man’s commands. “You did well, Cloud. Both of you, sit up.”

Struggling a little to move quickly with the plug still front and center on his mind, Cloud pushed himself back up to kneel as Zack lifted himself up with a sigh. The dark haired man twisted a little either way and a satisfying pop sounded as he cracked his back. An excited grin still turned up on his face, a charming sight in spite of the lewd scene they were enacting out, and Cloud struggled to tear his gaze away before looking back to Sephiroth for orders on what to do next.

“Cloud, come sit here, your back to me,” Sephiroth murmured, patting his lap as he spread his thighs to make room, and Cloud eagerly moved to please.

Leaning back tentatively against Sephiroth’s broad chest and silk shirt, Cloud’s hands didn’t know what to do with themselves and so he gripped the older man’s thighs, not wanting his hands to disobediently wander. In this new position however, Cloud’s dick was on display in it’s red, aroused glory. 

His head boasted just the barest pearl of precum from his excitement, and the shaft was hard and thick in arousal. Below his balls, the fluffy material of the faux fur of his blond tail dropped down the edge of the couch cushion, the soft fibers tickling the back edges of his thighs.

The blond had the shame to blush, but gagged and stuffed with a sizable plug as he was, showing off his dick front and center to Zack’s hungry gaze was hardly the lewdest thing he was currently up to.

“Zack, come. Spread his legs.” Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud twitched, and watched with wide eyes as Zack eagerly moved forward on his hands and knees, crawling towards them with far more allure than Cloud would have expected from his previously boisterous self. His hips swayed, and Cloud wondered if he caught a shift in the other man’s expression as his own tail swished behind him, surely teasing the man’s insides as the plug that filled him as well was moved.

The blond man breathed laboriously at the thought, trying not to shiver but unable to hold himself back from the excitement sparking up his spine. He squeezed around his own tail plug again, the full sensation making his thoughts go hazy.

Zack was soon between his legs, settling comfortably on his knees before his large hands came up to rest on Cloud’s thighs just above his knees. Thumbs rubbed little circles into the meat of his flesh before gently encouraging him to spread them, and Cloud’s glassy gaze rose to Zack’s face as though wanting to offer some form of thanks for his patient pace. 

“Good mutt,” Sephiroth complimented, making Zack’s cheeks turn a little warmer as his sculpted lips quirked up into a grin.

The tall man’s hand rose and fell over Cloud’s stomach, splaying out and rubbing fingertips over the muscles there, tracing along Cloud’s bumps of definition as his hand moved up higher along his chest.

“Mmhh,” Cloud moaned when fingertips found one of his nipples and pinched gently. 

The blond’s hands lifted and went to Sephiroth’s wrist, not exactly pulling him away but not exactly playing the part of obedient either.

Zack’s grin turned into a knowing smirk and Cloud stared at him with a dollop of confusion before Sephiroth spoke up.

“Cloud, I can’t have your paws clawing wherever you please,” Sephiroth warned, his tone low. Lowering his head in a little bit of shame for his mistake, Cloud quivered when Zack’s grip squeezed his knees supportively and the dark haired man made a quiet shushing sound between parted lips.

Sephiroth’s other hand retrieved two carabiners from the small pile of Cloud’s things and he grasped Cloud’s arm with his other hand.

“Hands under your chin,” Sephiroth ordered. 

Cloud was quick to obey, holding his cuffed wrists up close toward his throat, already having half an idea of what Sephiroth planned to do. He was right, he realized, as the man first clipped one carabiner between the D-rings set into his wrists cuffs, linking them together, and then clipped the second carabiner between the D-ring on his collar and the link between his cuffs.

When released, Cloud felt the deliciously restrained tug of his wrists on his collar, locking his hands uselessly pawed under his chin. Most importantly, they were locked out of roaming freely or trying to stop the touch of either of the other two men in front of and behind him.

“Good,” Sephiroth toned warmly, petting his fingertips over Cloud’s exposed ribs uninhibited.

Cloud shuddered in his grasp, his body tensing for a moment before he tried to encourage himself to relax, focusing only on the hot touch of their hands on his bare flesh.

Another circular motion petting against his knee brought Cloud to look over bashfully at Zack, the man still watching him intently and quietly. The intensity of his gaze made Cloud’s stomach flip and he bit down against his gag uselessly, trying to swallow best he could to stop the pool of drool under his tongue from leaking out.

Zack’s stare continued as he leaned in a little closer, spreading Cloud’s thighs wider between Sephiroth’s legs. The dark haired man looked behind Cloud a moment as though seeking permission before he fell back into look at the blond reverently, his hands ghosting up higher on his thighs until his thumbs and forefingers were caught in the creases between Cloud’s thighs and pelvis.

Cloud could feel the brush of every callous on Zack’s hands and fingers as he rubbed and pet along the blond’s pale thighs, paler than the rest of him. Cloud watched with rapt attention as Zack massaged and made little or big circles with his thumbs. The touch of his warm calloused fingertips made his nerves sensitive and tingle from the stimulation.

His hips shuddered and he grit his teeth into the silicone bit in his mouth at a soft pinch to the skin over his hip - a teasing little nip of fingers really - following the V down to his groin. It made him clench tighter around the plug inside of him.

Fingertips traced down the crevices between his thighs again, cruelly ignoring his dick. Zack lowered his gaze to focus on Cloud’s arousal, his fingers gently and pointedly pawing and petting at his balls before teasing lower, rubbing just against where the base of his plug and the ring of his muscle met.

Cloud moaned into the gag, a humid noise as he bucked his hips, only for Sephiroth’s hands to grasp him about the ribs, elegant fingers splayed out and pressing down with pressure. Groaning in frustration, Cloud tried to wriggle his hips without making his own lashes flutter, trying to plead with Zack to touch his aching cock.

Zack’s own dick, Cloud realized with hazy surprise, was large and fully aroused between his thighs, his engorged cock laying lazily against his leg. It was flattering, a fluttering of butterfly wings in his chest that made him wriggle and squirm excitedly as Cloud wondered what could happen next. He wondered what Zack’s cock would feel like in his hand, how hot the flesh could be, how wet his head would be from pearls of precum dripping from his slit. 

Cloud tugged his wrists against his collar just thinking about it, wishing he could reach out and touch something, someone at least. But he was soon ripped from his frantic pitiable thoughts when Zack’s fingers finally traced the base of his shaft, ghosting up along a vein and squeezing around his tip damp with precum. Mewling into the gag, Cloud looked back down to watch Zack, meeting his gaze as the man waited for him to see.

Peach lips quirked in the corners and Zack honest to gods winked before leaning in close to press a mocking kiss to Cloud’s dick. The soft, chaste contact of his lips made Cloud groan into the gag and move to close his thighs together. Zack interrupted his movement, placing both hands on his knees and spreading his legs wide again, nudging his knees over Sephiroth’s thighs.

“Mm-mhn,” Zack shook his head amusedly, not even looking to Sephiroth before he leaned in again to press another kiss to Cloud’s head. This time his tongue peeked out and lapped at the edge of his dick, teasing the sensitive flesh and laving over his slit. Cloud trembled and jerked his hips forward, whining low as Zack nuzzled against his dick, still not taking him into his mouth.

Sephiroth shushed him gently, murmuring quietly to be patient into his ear as Cloud quivered in his lap. Cloud tried to settle, to still himself and focus on breathing deeply through his nose. Zack grinned up at him again, flashing a smile as his hands massaged into Cloud’s thighs, keeping them nice and spread. 

The blond could only struggle against his restraints and watch as Zack finally parted his lips wide and lowered his mouth over Cloud’s head, tongue lapping at his slit and smearing precum that wept from the tip. Cloud’s cheeks burned as he tried not to roll his hips forward, suppressing a full body shudder as Zack swallowed him up in one go, his lips soon pressing down at the base of the shaft. Cloud’s dick was enveloped in warm tight heat and it sent his heart racing, pounding against his chest as he clenched his fingers into fists at his throat.

Mewling wetly from behind the gag, Cloud trembled pitifully, trying to behave in hopes of reward and praise. Sephiroth’s hands were stroking along his ribs, tracing the edges and bumps of his musculature and brushing just under his nipples, but not fully pinching them. Zack bobbed his head, moving his lips and tongue along the length of Cloud’s shaft, teasing the aroused member as he worked.

Zack’s hand slid down further, between Cloud’s legs, and grasped at the base of the tail plug stuffing his ass. First just teasing his insides by jostling the toy inside, Zack began to tug gently on the tail, slowly encouraging Cloud’s insides to release the toy. The plug inched out torturously slow, only a little, before Zack pushed it back into place. Cloud’s muffled protests and whimpers were only encouragement as he continued to tease the blond.

Pulling a little out, twisting a bit just to give him something to feel, sucking and lapping at his dick, and then pushing the toy deeply back inside as he swallowed around Cloud’s cock. This pattern continued at a murderous pace, driving Cloud up the wall as he squirmed and disobeyed Sephiroth’s order of patience to buck his hips into Zack’s throat on one particularly tempting swallow.

Zack grunted, low and startled before looking up at Cloud with a reprimanding stare. Even without Sephiroth’s disappointment or realignment, Cloud felt guilty almost immediately, despite the immense pleasure of Zack’s mouth around his cock. He whimpered apologetically, best he could, drool dripping down his lips and chin.

The dark haired man paused in his ministrations, pulling up until just the tip of Cloud’s dick was against his lips as he eased the plug toy out of Cloud until the widest point stretched his rim deliciously. He winked at Cloud again, his only warning, before he swallowed around his dick again and thrust the toy back inside him deeply.

Cloud threw his head back against Sephiroth’s shoulder, choking on his gag as he saw white and felt his muscles spasm excitedly in his loins. His inner walls clamped down on the toy, unwilling to let it go again as his dick twitched against Zack’s tongue. Only one more suck and swirl of Zack’s tongue and the brush of his teeth had Cloud coming, gushing his spend down Zack’s throat as the man continued to swallow around him.

Whimpering weakly, Cloud deflated against Sephiroth’s chest, his arms hanging limply by the carabiners locking them into place. Zack was busy licking up his mess, lapping at his dick before pulling off of him, his dick soft but arousal still high as Zack licked his lips, smiling wolfishly up at Cloud.

“What a cute kitty,” Zack cooed, finally speaking up and ignoring the narrowed eyed look from Sephiroth. “You were such a good kitten, Cloud,” he continued, rubbing the base of his soft shaft encouragingly, hoping to get him hard again fast.

“Mutts don’t speak,” Sephiroth warned, but Zack ignored him.

“You can get it up to go again, can’t you Cloud?” Zack urged, pressing his thumb over a vein on his dick. “I’d love to suck you off one more time, see how much I can get out of you,” he continued, leaning in to nuzzle against Cloud’s sweat-damp thigh, the silver name tag on his collar clicking against the D-ring.

Sephiroth’s hand dropped from Cloud’s chest to join Zack’s over his slowly hardening dick.

“You can refuse Cloud, you know the sign,” Sephiroth warned in his ear, giving him an out. 

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply through his nose. He felt exhausted...but he also felt good. So good. Even better since Zack started talking in that low voice of his, lips red from sucking him off so expertly and drool and what could have been cum dripping down his chin.

Cloud shook his head, bucking his hips excitedly instead.

Zack smirked and pressed another kiss to his head, lapping at him messily with the flat edge of his tongue.

“Gonna make you feel good, Kitten,” he promised.

Cloud’s lashes fluttered as he took him into his mouth again, Sephiroth's hand resting on the back of Zack’s head to encourage him.

Cloud wanted to burn the image onto the back of his eyelids, of Zack smirking up at him like a game he knew he was going to win. Cloud’s oversensitive dick took some time to get back up, but soon Sephiroth’s fingers were cradling his cheek, thumb pressing against the black silicone bit as his other hand guided Zack’s head down. Zack’s fingers had returned to the toy, teasing Cloud’s hole as he jostled it inside of the blond excitedly.

Feverish pleasure filled Cloud’s senses and he was hyper aware of every touch over his body, the pressure of his collar on his throat, the bite of the gag straps into his cheeks, the weight of his arms as his wrists remained bound. He wished he could reach out to touch Zack back, to pet a hand through his dark unruly hair and push him down on his dick himself.

The scent of their combined arousal filled his nose and he shuddered from more than just the attention to his body.

Zack managed to suck him off twice more, the third taking the longest time to accomplish with his overused and oversensitive dick. The dark haired man hadn’t given up though, and sometime during the third he had begun to pump a hand over his own dick. He’d moaned around Cloud’s cock, his voice caught in his throat as he growled and panted around Cloud’s dick animalistically.

Sephiroth had even joined in with encouraging murmurs for them both, praising Cloud for his eagerness and Zack’s unrelenting service. Zack came messily in his hand, pulling off of Cloud to moan and pant humidly before his come-slick hand came to grasp Cloud’s dick and he returned with his mouth, lolling and sucking at the tip as he worked Cloud’s shaft.

When Cloud had at last reached his third climax, he came over Zack’s lips and tongue, having very little left to spend.

But Zack eagerly lapped it up, stroking his dick to encourage every last bit of his orgasm. Cum and drool slick on his lips and chin, Zack didn’t think long on it before he reached up for Cloud, tucking a hand around the back of his neck and making him lean forward to meet him halfway. 

Zack pressed a messy kiss to Cloud’s gagged mouth, the mix of Cloud’s cum and Zack’s saliva smearing over Cloud’s shiny reddened lips and the bit between them. The dark haired man licked and lapped at the corner of his mouth, running his tongue along the length of the gag and making Cloud’s senses run haywire into overtime.

Moaning and breathing through his nose, Cloud tried to mewl and whimper until Zack pulled back, looking him square in the eye and smiling contentedly. He leaned in once more to press a quick kiss to the tip of Cloud’s nose before pulling back and releasing him, falling back on his knees in a kneeling position between his legs.

Cloud collapsed back against Sephiroth, his eyes closed and lashes fluttering as his sensitive body twitched and spasmed a little longer.

Sephiroth brought up an arm around his chest, holding him safely before nuzzling against Cloud’s ear.

“End scene. Zack, help me get him to the shower.”

“Yessir,” Zack agreed quickly.

It was all Cloud heard before they set about unhooking his wrists and releasing him from his restraints. He winced and made a small noise of displeasure when the gag came off and the corners of his lips stung. He tested his jaw, swallowing with his lips pursed shut as Sephiroth unlocked the padlock on his collar, removing that too.

Soon Cloud was left in nothing but his skin and his tail. Zack gently eased it out of him, whispering something softly as Cloud squeaked and trembled at the sensation. When he was left feeling oddly empty and free, Sephiroth handed him up to Zack who slung his arm over his broad shoulders.

“Gonna get you cleaned up, Kitten,” Zack murmured, nudging Cloud to get him to walk on jelly-like legs towards the bathroom.

Cloud could do nothing but nod along, humming his agreement with the idea.

The shower itself was easier for Cloud than perhaps Zack. 

Sephiroth’s large shower had a small bench set into the wall and Zack sat Cloud down on it to get the water hot and ready for them. Cloud vaguely recognized the smell of the soap as Zack massaged shampoo into his hair, petting his temples and stroking his ears, scratching his scalp as Cloud merely lolled his head and tried to stay upright. Washing up and smelling like Sephiroth wasn’t exactly Cloud’s idea of the perfect shower, but he wasn’t going to complain with how Zack’s attentive hands saw to washing him up.

The body sponge was a little course, an exfoliator, but Cloud didn’t protest as Zack washed him down. He used his hand with soapy suds all over it to gingerly wash Cloud’s dick and balls, reaching behind him to slip two fingers inside Cloud’s well loved hole. The blond whined a little at the feeling, smacking his hand against Zack’s chest, making him chuckle before pulling out.

“Just gotta be thorough, kitty cat,” Zack teased.

“Fuck you…” Cloud murmured sleepily, licking his lips as water from the shower spray dripped in his mouth. 

“Maybe next time~” Zack snickered.

Getting Cloud out of the shower was a little easier than getting him in it, the feeling in his legs returning. Zack was just as gentle and thorough drying him off with two large fluffy towels, leaving Cloud sitting on the edge of the large tub set into the wall beside their folded clothes before drying himself off with the same towels.

Trying to get Cloud dressed, however, they ran into a problem. Laughing, Cloud chuckled into his palm as Zack fiddled and cursed with Cloud’s skinny jeans bunched in his hands. He’d tried to work the jeans up Cloud’s calves but his still warm and somewhat damp skin was putting up resistance to the material.

“I can dress myself,” Cloud offered, his voice still sounding a little hazy and awestruck as he watched Zack struggle.

“I’m not trusting you to stay upright if you tried to pull these up!” Zack huffed back.

Cloud chuckled, eyes tracing the path of a water droplet that ran down from Zack’s hairline and temple to his cheek to his jaw, dripping down to spatter on Cloud’s knee. Zack had pulled up his own underwear and pants, pretty casual dressing much to Cloud’s muffled relief.

They might have argued further on the matter if Sephiroth hadn’t appeared in the bathroom doorway, looking just as put together as before the scene. He seemed to approve of the situation at hand and announced that he’d made coffee, and that it was also six o’clock in the evening.

“I’ll just put ‘em on later,” Cloud huffed, kicking his feet out of the ankles of the skinny jeans and wobbling as he stood up. “I want coffee more than pants right now.” He was dressed in his t-shirt and underwear at least. 

Zack seemed to accept it and sighed, running a large hand through his mess of damp hair.

“Alright alright, Spike, whatever you say.”

Cloud bristled.

“It’s Cloud! Not ‘Spike’ okay?” he huffed.

Zack looked at him puzzled for a moment and then a bright grin broke out over his face, making his eyes sparkle.

“Oh? You draw the line at that nickname but let me call you a kitty cat kitten, huh?” he teased.

Cloud blushed and waved a hand in the air.

“That’s different!”

“Hell it is.” 

Cloud furrowed his brow at Zack in frustration, but he couldn’t quip back quick enough before his expression cracked and he broke out into a fit of somewhat awkward chuckles.

Zack beamed at him like he’d won a prize and reached for his own t shirt on the tub ledge. Stretching it out, he shot his arms through the sleeves and tugged it over his body. If he noticed Cloud staring, he said nothing, only grinning and patting Cloud’s shoulder as he walked past him out of the bathroom.

Cloud grabbed his pants and socks before following quickly after him.

* * *

Coffee was pleasant enough, Sephiroth seemed pleased with the situation though lectured Zack again about mutts needing to know their place. Cloud listened with a light blush on his amused face as Zack quipped back rebelliously.

It was hard to believe that just over an hour ago...they’d all been in the thick of it...Cloud’s eyes darted to his toy bag on the kitchen table. Sephiroth had cleaned all of his things and set them back inside the bag securely. It was a little embarrassing, but Cloud was grateful to be able to just sit back and relax in the afterglow of it all. 

He smelled fresh and clean, his skin was warm and sensitive but he felt fulfilled. He could remember the safe feeling of Zack’s hands on him in the shower, the sound of his murmured praises and reassurances or at least the sensation they gave him if not the exact words.

Cloud smiled into his mug, rubbing his bare knees together beneath the table as Zack continued to antagonize Sephiroth until the long haired man sighed in frustration and shoved the plate of coffee biscuits at Zack.

The dark haired man laughed, a deep pleasant sound as he scooped up a handful, biting into one while dipping the other end into his coffee.

At one point Sephiroth asked Cloud if he felt alright, and he assured him he felt great, which seemed to please the man. Zack stayed quiet, but the proud grin on his lips as he crunched into his biscuits said enough.

By time they were done, it was almost seven and Cloud had checked his phone, realizing Tifa had sent him a curious message asking if he was still alive. He texted back an affirmative and assured her he was on his way home soon. He rolled his eyes when she texted back rude emojis around an eggplant. It was...difficult to describe the feeling of safety he felt in that moment, sitting at the table with two men he would never have expected to be intimate with along with the affectionate teasing from his good friend who wasn’t judging him for how he chose to spend his free time...even if it was committing debauchery.

Getting dressed the rest of the way in the kitchen felt a little odd, but Cloud was almost a little giddy, realizing halfway through tugging up his jeans that Zack’s gaze was back on him. Perhaps eying his ass as the tight pants squeezed around his thighs, perhaps just enjoying the silly show, Cloud wasn’t sure until he smirked at being caught staring. 

They both got ready to leave, Cloud slipping on his thin jacket and Zack lacing up his chunky worn boots in the hallway. Sephiroth saw them to the door and wished them a goodnight, eying Zack carefully before closing the door behind them.

Cloud took a few steps into the hallway, rocking back and forth on his feet, trying to gauge the slight soreness in his hips and ass. Zack cleared his throat after a moment, looking straight into Cloud’s baby blue eyes as he turned to look back at him.

“Hey Cloud,” Zack began, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Wanna grab drinks with me?”

Cloud froze, eyes a little wide as he watched Zack’s sheepish smile.

He wasn’t really expecting that...or how his own stomach flipped excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to not leave this story hanging, so I'm trying to motivate myself to keep writing bit by bit.  
> Thank you so much for your interest and support thus far, and I really appreciate the positivity I've received from the Clack discord server for this story too!  
> Y'all motivated me to want to write fanfic again ;w;  
> I really want to finish up this kinky adventure with a satisfying conclusion in maybe a few chapters so I can work on another Zakkura story I've got nestled in the wings!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm plotting out the next chapter already so hopefully it'll be up before May's end.  
> This story might be about 5-7 chapters depending on how long it takes me to accomplish what I want to write.  
> I may work on some art inspired by this story as well, feel free to check out my 18+ only art twitter @sammiafterdark where I'll post some more Zakkura art in the future hopefully :)  
> Thanks for reading this far, really!


End file.
